Excellen Browning
Excellen Browning first appeared in Super Robot Wars Compact 2. In canon, she pilots the Rein Weiss Ritter, and is joined by her boyfriend, Kyosuke Nanbu, who pilots the Alt Eisen Riese. Personality and Traits 23-year old Excellen Browning is an extremely playful and flirtatious woman. One of the best examples of her teasing nature involves dressing up in a Playboy Bunny suit for the viewing pleasure of the male crew. She's always trying to get her boyfriend Kyosuke Nanbu to be romantic with her whenever she gets the chance, although her efforts usually backfire. She also jokingly flirts with nearly every male (and a few females) she comes in contact with, enjoys teasing the younger pilots like Brooklyn Luckfield and Masaki Andoh, cheering up people in times of stress, like Aya Kobayashi when Ingram Prisken defected to the Aerogaters and helping couples solve their relationship problems, á la Tasuku Shinguji and Leona Garstein. Carefree, frequently cheerful and loves alcohol, Excellen is actually quite an intelligent person, often quoting metaphors in the midst of battle, but at the same time, misusing them or getting their composition wrong. She is quite close to Lamia Loveless. Additionally, Excellen will also reference quotes from various anime and tokusatsu series: *When performing their signature Rampage Ghost with Kyosuke, Excellen may purposely call it the Love Love Attack, a play on the Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken attack from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, made famous by Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura. *When using the Gespenst's Jet Magnum attack, she cries out "God Hand Crash!", recalling Rom Stoll of Machine Robo fame. Using the Mega Blaster Cannon on the same machine will make her yell out lines similar to Great Mazinger's Breast Burn attack, Getter Robo's Getter Beam attack or Mazinkaiser's Fire Blaster attack. *Upon finishing the Grungust's Calamity Sword attack, Excellen will sometimes say "Once again, I have cut a worthless object", a catchphrase used by Goemon in Lupin III and Blue Jet from Machine Robo. Which was also used in the later game Ar Tonelico II *When using the Gespenst MK II Type-S' Gespenst Kick attack, she yells out "ULTRA Inazuma Kick!", the infamous technique of the Gunbuster robot, from the series of the same name. At other times, she may call out "Ges-chan jump! Ges-chan kick!", imitating the chorus of Kamen Rider's opening song, Let's go! Rider Kick! She also parodies the multiple names that Rom Stole (from Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos fame) gives to his kicks. *Using the Guarlion Custom's Sonic Breaker may cause Excellen to exclaim "Yatteyaruyo!" (lit. meaning: Let's do it!), in reference of Shinobu Fujiwara's catchphrase from Dancougar. *When using the Shishioh blade, Excellen will sometimes shout out "Ware wa Excellen Browning, Aku wo tatsu tsurugi nari!" This is a direct reference to Sanger Zonvolt's battlecry, "I am Sanger! Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that cleaves evil!" *In the English localizations of the Original Generation series, when using the Giganscudo's Sheath Thunder attack, Excellen quotes Back to the Future by saying: "1.21 Gigawatts? Great Scott!" ala Doc Brown (Christopher Lloyd's character from the movie trilogy). *In the american version, Excellen sometimes says "A wap-ba-ba-loo-bop, A-wop-bam-whiff!" This is similar to a line in the song from grease "We go together" as well as a song by Little Richie. *In the English localizaion of the Original Generation 2, at the begining of stage 11 in the Moon route, she asks Dr. Marion Radom to refine her Weiss Ritter to "Great-Weiss"or "God-Weiss". These reference somehow to the replacement of Mazinger with Great Mazinger, and of Getter Robo with Getter Robo G, which G reference to God. *In Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2, through hacking into the game and changing one unit into the WildFalken.L, using the Oxtongue Rifle D on an enemy with Excellen as the pilot will sometimes result in her saying "Hasta la vista, baby!", a direct reference to the Terminator from the movie Terminator 2. In battle, Excellen can be considered a sniper, as the Weiss Ritter/Rein Weiss Ritter was built for long-range combat by Dr. Marion Radom. Most of the time, she's there to back up Kyosuke from the rear, while he takes the enemy head-on. There are two characters that share appearance and personalities based on Excellen: *The original female protagonist for Namco x Capcom, Xiaomu, a flirtatious "mystic fox" who aids the male protagonist Reiji Arisu in his enforcement duties. Namco x Capcom also happens to be directed by the same person who directed Super Robot Wars Impact, where Excellen is the female protagonist. *Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga for the Nintendo DS features Kaguya Nanbu, a woman of nobility, who shares the same carefree and cheerful mannerisms Excellen has. **However, her namesake in Mugen no Frontier, Haken Browning, bears greater similarity to Excellen due to his flirtatious personality. Haken is known to make lighthearted passes at every female the party encounters. *Excellen's character design is based off Mizuki Tachibana, sharing many personality traits as well (love of alcohol, flirtatous) History Excellen and Kyosuke were the only survivors of a shuttle crash during their younger years as cadet pilots. While Kyosuke came out of the accident unscathed, Excellen's body was damaged beyond repair and had little chance of living. However, a group of mysterious aliens called the Einst rebuilt her damaged body with their technology, inserting her into the Persönlichkeit, in order to rejuvenate her. She ended up surviving, becoming roughly 80% Einst and 20% human. Her history is unknown within that period until Kyosuke is recruited by Sanger Zonvolt into the ATX Team. Although Kyosuke didn't recognize her at first, Excellen, a second lieutenant on the team, reminds him of their past acquaintance and begin their steady relationship. Though the two don't serve a strong role in Original Generation, their storyline is central to the plot of Original Generation 2. Here, the Einst, the aliens who repaired Excellen's body, have cloned her from their collective data on her in the form of Alfimi. The Einst, who claim they're the original watchers of the Earth, decide to destroy it and recreate it from its ashes a new world, with Kyosuke and Alfimi as the new Adam and Eve. To further their scheme, they capture Excellen and her Weiss Ritter and had her easily brainwashed, due to the influence of the Einst technology in her. The Weiss Ritter is eventually rebuilt as the Rein Weiss Ritter. Kyosuke was the only one who managed to break her free from their control over her and stop the Einst. With the Einst leader destroyed, all Einst elements in the universe begin to fade, including Alfimi, the parts on the Rein Weiss Ritter and the technology within Excellen's body. Because Alfimi was essentially Excellen, even though she was a clone, Excellen felt deeply disheartened, having to lose another part of her. The events of Original Generation 2 concludes with Kyosuke and Excellen discussing their future together, with Excellen suggesting that if she ever conceives twin baby girls, they would name them Alfimi and Lemon, in memory of her clone and sister from the shadow mirror world. In the Shadow-Mirror universe, the Excellen Browning of that dimension was killed in the crash and was reborn and rebuilt as Lemon Browning by her parents. Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Comic Relief Category:Military